


One Last Look

by Squarepeg72



Series: Haven's Challenge 2019 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bath Sex, Bubble Bath, F/M, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Hermione really should have made sure the door was locked before she took a relaxing bath …





	One Last Look

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019  
> Square G2 - Voyeurism
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/47451352232/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Hermione was tired. She had spent the last twelve hours chasing leads through the pages of books in the Restricted section of the Ministry’s library. But, spending her day bent over tomes and parchment was better than spending her day worried about her husband and when he would return from his latest mission.

Hermione knew there would be danger when she signed on to be the wife of an Aurour. She just didn’t realize how much time would be spent apart. Ron had been gone for almost a month now, sending owls when he could. He and Harry had caught three of the four wizards they were looking for. His last owl had arrived two days ago. His words were upbeat and talked of being home in a few days. His handwriting was shaky and made her wish he was already home.

Dropping her bag by the table in the sitting room, Hermione made her way to their bedroom. A hot bath followed by a cup of tea were the next items on her agenda. Hermione turned the taps on the bath and dropped in her favorite bath bomb. As the room filled with the scent of lemons and lilies, Hermione began to undress. It was time to relax.

Sliding into the warm water, Hermione remembered the last time she had indulged like this. It had been the night before Ron left. He had drawn her a bath and then joined her. Running a finger down her collarbone, Hermione felt his fingers ghost across her skin. Hermione closed her eyes as she let her fingers slide down her body. She could almost hear Ron whisper as she let her hand slip lower.

_“Let me watch.” He had settled her into his embrace. “Let me see just how you want me to touch you. Give me something to think about when I can't sleep at night.”_

Hermione shuddered as she remembered the feel of his hard cock against her back, his calloused fingers stroking her nipples. She slipped a finger between her folds and stroked, building heat in her center. Closing her eyes, Hermione stroked her clit. The air grew thick in her lungs as that heat continued to build.

_“Is that what you like, love?”_ Ron's voice ghosted through her head as she continued to tease herself. _“A tease, a stroke, a pinch, or a plunge?”_

Hermione moaned his name as she fell over the edge. Struggling to breathe, Hermione tried to settle her racing heart. A ripple in the water was the last thing she expected to feel.  
“A first look as good as the last.” Hermione’s eyes flew open at the sound of her husband voice. “I have missed you, love.”

“I was just thinking of you,” Hermione whispered. “Care to join me?”


End file.
